purble_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Purble Place
Purble Place is an edutainment game that involves three modes: Comfy Cakes, Purble Shop and Purble Pairs. System requirements This game runs under Windows Vista and Windows 7, at minimum version Home Premium. In Windows 7 Professional, games aren't automatically enabled when you first install the OS. To enable them, go into Control Panel > Programs > Programs and Features > Turn Windows features on or off, find Games, and click the box next to "Purble Place" or the whole set. Game modes Comfy Cakes Comfy Cakes is hand-eye coordination. When you start a game, a cake order shows up on the TV in the top left corner, which is one of the 5-6 cakes you must make to win. To navigate, you need to use the left and right arrows at the bottom. There is also a bar to the bottom left, which will automatically advance the cake to the next part, unless the difficulty level is set to beginner. Once a cake gets to the end, it will be checked. If it matches the order then it will be accepted and you will need to make a new cake shown on the TV. If it does not match the order then it will be thrown away and you must remake the cake so it will match the order. If the difficulty level is intermediate or advanced, then you will have a limit of incorrect cakes, and if you reach the limit, then the purble chef will say that too many mistakes is wasting ingredients and you will lose. If you reach the total amount of orders needed, then you will win. Purble Shop Purble Shop is code breaker. The game starts with a purble requesting a new look. To the right is where all the features & colors are. There is also a counter on the top right of the screen saying how many features you got right. At the bottom is the history of the guesses you made. Once you chosen any color for every feature, the check button is clickable. When you click it, the amount of features that are right is shown. If the difficulty level is beginner or intermediate, then the purble will give you hints about what features are wrong. You can also add flags to specific features of specific colors; click once to place an X meaning that the feature is wrong, or click again to place a check meaning that the feature is right. Once you get the correct look that the purble wanted, you win. Once you reach the guess limit (7 on intermediate; 13 on advanced), you lose. Purble Pairs Purble Pairs works similar to concentration. There is a square grid with tiles. When you click on a tile, it shows itself, When you click on anoother tile, then it will be checked. If it matches the other one, then it's put into the jar, and if it doesn't match, then they are flipped over again. If a tile has a Sneak Peek sign on it, that means that you will get a Sneak Peek token, which temporarily reveals every single tile so you can look at and remember some of them. There are also Joker tiles, which can be matched with anything, because they make a match of the tile for you. Once there are no more tiles, you advance to the next stage. Once you clear out every stage, you win. The only way you can lose is if the difficulty level is intermediate or advanced and the timer is on. Category:Games